Paper Thin Restraint
by Mizurio
Summary: [Yaoi SanoKenSano] Upon misinterpratation, Kaoru listens in on an odd conversation and imagines what's really happening. The only thing stopping her from conferming her suspisions a ridiculously thin paper door.


**Notes:** Written just for the hell of it. I'll update my other stories soon, I promise!! XDXD

**Warnings**:** Yaoi.** In other words **male on male action.** **Homosexuality, whatever** you want to define it as. If this type of thing is out of your comfort zone then you should run far **far** away. Also, profuse use of language. And horrible writing (crappy dialogue), and some smut. Everyone likes smut (cough)

**Fiction Rating**: **Teen** to mild **M**

**Disclamer**: I own none of the characters from RK. This is not meant to be taken seriously in any sort of way. And I know the ending is horrible kthxbye XD

Kaoru is a dirty, dirty little girl ;3

I am also VERY amused by the fact that MS Word wanted to replace the word 'hitokiri' with 'hooker'. This shall be elaborated on in another possible fiction. :3

**February 5, 2008: Now slightly revised! (Mainly some spelling errors fixed)**

* * *

**Paper Thin Restraint **

**By Mizurio**

* * *

"Holy shit Kenshin, it's huge!" 

Kamiya Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks towards Kenshins' room upon the sound of Sanosukes' voice from inside it….

"I know. Isn't it cool? Watch, it changes colors too, that it does."

"Seriously?! How?"

…She crept closer to Kenshins' front door.

"Oh, that's easy. All you have to do is rub it hard and fast with your hands and it changes!" This was stated matter-o-factly.

"WHAT?"

A laugh, "Here, give it a try."

Silence, then: "Oh….I see."

What the hell was going on?! Kaoru prayed that it wasn't what she was thinking, because despite everything the girl could just picture it: Sanosuke and Kenshin, naked on the futon. Their hot, sweaty bodies grinding against one another; Sanosuke taking the rounin's hard member in his hands and pumping it fast and hard until Kenshin just couldn't take such tormenting pleasure anymore and he—

"SANOSUKE!"

Kaoru flinched from the sudden outburst from the rurouni, but was semi-out of the comatose state that she'd put herself in. (weather or not she was reviled was hard to tell.)

"W-What!?"

"You're doing it all wrong! Your hands are too cold now!"

"Well, then show me the 'right way' to do it."

Kaorus' face had become all different shades of red as she pressed her ear against Kenshins' door. She was surprised at herself that walking off and pretending that she hadn't heard anything was the last thing from her mind right now. She might as well have been sexing up the door with how attached she was to it! (Of course, Kenshins' door didn't have any complaints.)

There was another long silence. Then, "Oh! I get it now."

"Would you like to try it again?"

"….Aw, hell, why not?"

Oh, god! This couldn't be happening! Sanosuke and Kenshin! SANOSUKE AND KENSHIN!! Two of the strongest men in all of Japan, both able to catch the eye of almost any girl around, and they were doing the nasty not even five feet from where she was standing. With the only thing standing between her and the two men a ridiculously thin sliding door.

Kaoru took the time out of her eavesdropping to wonder why she'd just realized that when she'd bee been standing there for nearly ten minutes already. She shook her head violently to clear her thoughts.

Gods no! Kenshin would never throw Sanosuke down on the futon, strip him of all his clothing and ravish the fighters mouth with kisses until both their lips were red or swollen. Kenshin would never lick and nip on Sanosukes' ear, suck on his neck and trail hot, wet kisses down his chest until he reached a hard nipple and suck and tease at it playfully between his teeth. His other hand lightly pinching the other one so it wouldn't feel left out of the fun.

Sanosuke would not be grinding throbbing erection against Kenshins' own, moaning the red heads' name; voice full of passion. Kenshin would definitely not allow Sanosuke to suck on his fingers until they were coated with saliva. And Sanosuke would NOT allow Kenshin to slip his fingers inside the fighter, and go past that tight ring of muscle to gently probe around for that one particular spot that would drive Sanosuke wild.

Kaoru let herself off the door for a moment to let a bone chilling breeze run through her, and then latched onto the door once again as if it were her only life line, ear nearly fusing with it. Sometimes she hated kimonos. She could hear noises of rummaging from the other side.

Since the two men were obviously not doing what Kaoru thought that they were doing, Sanosuke wouldn't be thrusting himself on those wet digits; wanting something harder and thicker to drive into him even deeper. Finally, Kenshin would remove his fingers and replace them with his long, rock hard cock. He'd let out a low moan as he would push into the intense heat that was Sanosuke. Heavens no! And Sanosuke wouldn't be moaning the wanderer's name between thrusts, arching his back in such mind blowing pleasure as Kenshin hit that sweet spot over and over again. Sweat dripping from both of their bodies, both of their faces with looks of mind numbing ecstasy. Kenshin wouldn't reach a hand down to stroke at Sanosuke dripping length, squeezing it just right to get the sounds he wanted to hear from the man beneath him. They wouldn't be rocking their hips together in perfect rhythm until finally neither could take anymore and the pressure within them finally burst out and—

"K-Kaoru-dono? Are you alright?"

Said girl blinked.

After staring into deep violet eyes for half a minute, Kaorus' brain finally acknowledged the fact that she was in her room, with an ice pack laid on her head.

"What's going on?"

"I found you passed out on the floor not far from my room. You must've hit your head rather badly, seeing as your nose was bleeding, that it was."

Kaoru wrinkled her nose at that last part. Something about it didn't settle with her.

The red head didn't notice, as he had turned his attention to the person that had just entered the room. Sanosuke kneeled down next to Kenshin and the strung out girl with a ceramic cup full of hot green tea….

"…..Sanosuke, what the hell is _that_?"

Sanosuke and Kenshin glanced at each other for a split second, and then turned back to Kaoru….The red head took the cup of tea and poked at the large red straw that looked as if ready to eat the hitokiri alive. The object had loops and twists in it that made it look impossible to suck liquid out of.

"What do you think? Pretty cool, ne?" Sanosuke grinned. "And it's pretty flexible."

Kenshin demonstrated this as he twisted the bendy straw to impossible positions.

Kaoru thanked whatever god was out there that it had not been mentioned earlier. Flexible...The girl pulled up the covers of her futon up to cover her blushing face and blinked stupidly.

"It even changes color in warm liquid." Kenshin pulled the straw out of the still steaming cup and showed the girl the aqua-marine end of the straw that was rapidly changing back to it original color from the temperature change. Kenshin quickly placed it back in the cup and Kaoru duly noted that the end that the man had been holding was a faded blue now as well.

"……"

Kenshin placed the tea next to Kaoru and stood up to leave, Sanosuke followed suit. "Try to feel better in the morning, girly."

"Uh-huh…." Kaoru stared at the bright red offending object like it would explode, having not taken her eyes off it since it entered the room.

"Good night, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin closed the door.

"Right….." Her eye twitched as she watched the shadow of Kenshin through the thin paper door walk away.

….

And finally the cold wave of common sense drowned her in her mind numbing sorrow.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how close that was? We're lucky that we actually were talking about that straw. But you said I could have it!"

"I'll get you a new one. And if you're so worried about it, then we'll go to your place next time."

A scream of realization throughout the dojo made both men's ears ring.

"….Hey Kenshin, do you think she knew that we could see her shadow through the paper door?"

**EL FIN!**

* * *

I know full well that those straws did not exist in the Meji Era. **BEHOLD THE POWER OF FANFICTION.**

So review and tell me how horrible this was XD


End file.
